black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meganne Young
Megan Lynne Young1 (born February 27, 1990) is a Filipino-American actress, model, TV Host and beauty queen. She won the Miss World Philippines2 title and was later crowned as Miss World 2013 in Bali, Indonesia.3456 The American-born Filipina is the first representative of the Philippines to win the title of Miss World.6 Young started as a contestant of the reality television show StarStruck and later became a member of ABS-CBN's Star Magic but she returned as a contract artist under GMA Network.7 Young was born in Alexandria, Virginia to a Filipino mother and American father.8 She is the daughter of Victoria Talde who hails from Pandan, Antique and Calvin Cole Young III.9 Young's family moved to Olongapo City, Zambales, Philippines when she was ten. She attended secondary education in Regional Science High School III in Subic Bay Freeport Zone from 2002 to 2005 before moving to Manila to pursue her acting career. She has been studying filmmaking at De La Salle-College of Saint Benilde since 2011.10 2004–07: Early acting career in GMAedit Young's first showbiz break was through the second season of the talent reality search, StarStruck,11 wherein she placed in the top six. Her first acting job in GMA was in Love to Love Presents: Love Ko Urok wherein she played the role of Meg. She then played the role of Anna in Asian Treasures and the role of a fairy in Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang. 2007–14: Transfer to ABS-CBNedit After more than two years with GMA Artist Center, she moved to ABS-CBN following her sister, Lauren Young. She is the first StarStruck alumna to transfer to GMA's rival station, ABS-CBN. Young first appeared in ABS-CBN in the youth oriented show "Star Magic Presents" Astigs and Abt Ur Luv. She also played the role of Shane in Kokey, opposite Zanjoe Marudo. She became well known when she appeared as one of the celebrity housemates in Pinoy Big Brother: Celebrity Edition 2, dubbed as "The Princess of Charm".12 After PBB, she portrayed the villain Marcela in ABS-CBN's remake of I Love Betty La Fea opposite John Lloyd Cruz. In 2009, she was one of four personalities introduced as video jockeys for the relaunching of Channel V Philippines.13 Young also became an occasional host in several shows in Studio 23. In 2012, Young had her big break as a lead actress in Hiyas, reuniting with Zanjoe Marudo as her love interest. In 2013, she appeared in TV5's dramas Never Say Goodbye and Misibis Bay. Aside from television, Young has also starred in a few films, one of which was The Reunion, where she played Toyang, opposite Xian Lim.13 Young was nominated as Outstanding Guest Star on Dahsyatnya Awards 2014.14 2015–present: Return to GMA Networkedit In March 2015, Megan Young returned to GMA Network after four years of exclusive contract with ABS-CBN.15 Her comeback project in the Kapuso Network is the most anticipated second adaptation of the hit Mexicanovela MariMar where she plays the title role. She is paired with Tom Rodriguez who plays the role of her love interest Sergio.1617 Interestingly, her sister Lauren Young is also part of the show and plays the role of MariMar's main antagonist Antonia. This marks their second project together after Star Magic Presents: Abt Ur Luv Ur Lyf 2. Megan is also one of the hosts in the sixth edition of the reality talent search Starstruck which launched her career as an artist.18 She's working alongside Dingdong Dantes as main host, and her co-''Starstruck'' alumni Mark Herras, Rocco Nacino, Miguel Tanfelix and Kris Bernal, who serve as journey hosts. The show premiered on September 7, 2015. Category:Cast